Nightmares
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: Los sueños de cosas que no habían sucedido eran demasiado recurrentes para Chris, y ya no podía soportarlo. Por suerte para él, siempre contaba con un soldado en particular. Nivanfield. AU. Gay.


Holu(? Me gusta el Nivanfield, no sé cómo pero estos dos macho men me conquistaron ;A; Esto es lo primero que salió de mi al pensar en ellos, así que espero que lo disfruten~

**Disclaimer: **Resident evil NO me pertenece, sólo utilizo a sus personajes para hacerlos gay C:

_**Negrita y cursiva -**_** Recuerdos**

Y después es dialogo y eso.. Disfruten!

* * *

_**Nightmares**_

_**"Piers… no lo hagas, ¡abre la puerta! Por el amor de dios, ¡Escúchame! **_- _El rostro lleno de seguridad lo sofocaba y no sabía de qué forma podría salir de esa pequeña nave circular en la que estaba. _ _**– No… ¡Es una orden! ¡PIERS!"**_

-¡Ah!- Se levantó repentinamente, mirando el techo de su habitación. El sudor caía por su cabeza, como si hubiera corrido 100 kilómetros, y su corazón latía a 1000 por hora. -Estoy harto de soñar esto...

Venía teniendo ese sueño desde que había sobrevivido de aquél incidente en China. Lo odiaba, todo lo que soñaba, que era lo que había sucedido, parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

Sentía mojarse, los disparos, las corridas, como ese monstruo gigante los acorralaba... todo.

Pero había algo. Una cosa importante que sucedía en su sueño y que no había sucedido en realidad.

Solía soñar que Nivans lo empujaba justo cuando Haos los atacaba (bien).

Luego que el disparaba y su compañero salía volando, lastimándose un brazo gravemente (sí, continúa).

Que mientras iba corriendo a asistirlo, aquella bestia lo agarraba como si fuera un juguete (maldita sea).

Que en ese momento, Piers decidía inyectarse en virus, y un brazo J'avo le salía en donde estaba su antigua extremidad (¿Por qué las cosas habían sido así?).

Y que al final, cuando lograban escapar... Piers se quedaba.

Y no.

Estaba seguro de que aquello NO había sucedido.

_Pero... en su sueño... _

** "Lo siento... Capitán..."**

_ todo había sido tan real..._

Se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño. Necesitaba lavarse por lo menos un poco la cara para volver en sí. Caminó hasta el lavabo y vio su celular sobre la mesa. Se lo pensó dos segundos y marcó un número.

-hm... H-¿hola? -Respondió una voz somnolienta del otro lado y sonrió -C..Capitán... ¿sucedió algo?- Seguía hablando del otro lado, mientras que Chris se lavaba la cara.

-¿Dormías, Piers? -Se atrevió a preguntar, ya sabiendo la respuesta pero... necesitaba un momento de charla con su compañero, para que su mente asimilara del todo que _nada de lo que había soñado, había sucedido._

-Sí, siendo las 3 de la mañana supongo que casi toda la población estaba durmiendo, Capitán -Dijo con algo de enojo, y suspirando a la vez. Recibió una carcajada del otro lado, que lo hizo enfurecerse un poco más.

-Ah, ¡pero eres joven! Deberías... Salir... y esas cosas -Redfield ya había salido del baño, y se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo su ventana. La luna llena que aparecía por detrás de unas nubes blancas, hacían una vista tan perfecta que hasta se preguntaba por qué él mismo no había salido. Y luego, recordaba su edad, y sus cargos.

-¡Tengo que estar atento! No puedo andar de juerga todo el rato... - Volvía a responder furioso, pero controlándose. Era su Capitán, sí, pero Piers tenía un humor horroroso, más cuando lo despertaban a las 3 de la mañana... Pero no, nunca maltrataría a su líder de esa forma. - Ehm... - De repente, el joven puso su voz algo ronca, lo que hizo al otro preguntarse qué sucedía - Volvió... ¿Volviste a tener ese sueño, Chris? -Preguntó sin más, quitándose por completo las dudas.

Ambos, miraron a su ventana, con los ojos tristes. Sentían que podían ver esa estadía infernal en China.

-Sí… - Respondió desganado y apretando su puño.

Ya habían hablado de esto. Muchas veces.

La primera vez que había tenido ese sueño, recordaba la desesperación con la que salió de su departamento, en bata, y le tocó el timbre a su soldado. Éste abrió su puerta, dormido, para encontrarse con su capitán, todo sudado y lleno de dudas, preguntando "¿Estás bien?" "¿Cómo está tu brazo?" "Piers, Piers, estás aquí". Cada cosa que le decía, parecía deshacerlo más, y fue cuestión de ver las cicatrices que habían quedado, para que Chris lo abrazara de forma paternal y no lo dejará ir una noche entera.

Para Piers eso, había sido demasiado extraño.

Al otro día, cuando ya ambos estaban más tranquilos, pudo preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido, y recibió esa explicación tan vivida. Hasta por la forma en la que fue relatada, Nivans había sentido en sus huesos el dolor de todas las explosiones que contaba su capitán. Todo concluyo con un abrazo de compañeros, y un "cuídate, chico" "lo haré, capitán"

Y había estado bien, desde un punto de vista. Ya que ambos pudieron pasar un rato como amigos, sin bestias de por medio que intentaran matarlos. El problema, era que dos noches después, lo mismo había sucedido, el mismo sueño, la misma corrida, la misma desesperación, el mismo abrazo, la misma forma de dormir abrazados, todo.

Y ya era demasiado, pensaba Chris, ni con su antigua compañera Jill le había sucedido, sus pesadillas eran de cuando no la encontraba, pero ya luego, su vida había vuelto a ser "normal" (si es que así se le puede llamar a una vida de un agente en contra del bio terrorismo).

Por eso, las siguientes veces en las que soñaba aquello, sólo se miraba por varios minutos al espejo, y lo llamaba. Para escuchar su voz, uno, dos, tres minutos y luego volver a dormir. Para que su tono le dijera "Estoy vivo, sir. Todo está bien, Capitán" y ya nada le preocupase.

-Creo que son... 17 veces, las que me ha llamado… -Hacía la cuenta con sus dedos el menor- Más las dos primeras veces en las que ocupó mi casa - Chris se masajeó la cara, avergonzado, y sonrió un poco culposo.

-Lo siento Piers... No es mi intención despertarte todas las noches por unas estúpidas pesadillas... Ya no sé qué hacer para controlarlas -Le susurró, y estaba pensando en irse despidiendo, para dejarlo dormir. En serio se sentía culpable, además de soñar todo aquello, molestaba a su compañero y eso ya no daba para más.

-No, Capitán -Respondió con confianza- Yo le dije que cada vez que tenga ese tipo de sueños, yo estoy aquí... Es… mi deber como soldado -Sonreía del otro lado, mientras jugaba con sus piernas.

En realidad, no era como que aquello molestase tanto a Nivans. Sólo por el hecho de despertarse, pero luego escuchar la voz de su líder lo animaba. Luego, saber que había ayudado para que Chris Redfield se sintiera mejor, lo hacía sentirse importante en el mundo.

- Y también... -siguió hablando con confianza- mi deber como amigo, Chris, estoy aquí para lo que necesites siempre. -Dijo y el rostro de Redfield se iluminó. No sabía si era la luna, o el hecho de que las luces de su habitación funcionaban mal, pero sus ojos brillaron, porque sabía que tenía a alguien de confianza a su lado, que nunca lo decepcionaría. Y que hasta en sueños, lo estaba protegiendo.

-Gracias, Piers - Ambos cortaron y volvieron a dormir.

Uno sabiendo que en un buen rato no tendría aquella pesadilla, otro, que tenía que estar atento a todo lo que le sucediese al primero.

* * *

Lo sentí muy gay, no sé ustedes... Pero me gustó como quedó... Quizás porque lo escribí como impulso, sin pensarlo mucho antes.

Gracias por leer! Y si dejan comentarios, me alegraría mucho leerlos :3


End file.
